


Sanglante Equinoxe

by Samantha_Black



Series: Sorciers du Canada [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: 19th Century, Canada, F/M, Ilvermorny, Magic North-America, Métis people, Romance, Serial Killers, polar
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: 21 mars 1898Peu avant l'aube, un corps est découvert par un Non-Maj' dans une ruelle de la ville de Toronto. La victime, membre de la communauté sorcière, a été coupée en deux. Un crime atroce et violent que doit résoudre la station de police numéro quatre. Aidés de Callisto Frasnier et Theobald Hamilton, deux personnages fort étranges envoyés par le Lieutenant-Gouverneur de l'Ontario, William Murdoch et George Crabtree mènent l'enquête.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et celui des Enquêtes de Murdoch appartient à Maureen Jennings. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

En arrivant près de l'arrière-cour, Callisto vit la foule de curieux amassée à l'entrée telle un essaim de frelons autour d'un pot de miel. Elle ne put retenir un reniflement méprisant tandis que les policiers non-maj' essayaient de maintenir les passants loin de la scène de crime. Toute cette curiosité macabre la dégoûtait. En sept ans au service de la Police Magique, Callisto n'avait pas encore compris ce qui poussait les gens à se comporter ainsi, et sans doute ne le comprendrait-elle jamais. Callisto vivait dans un monde où les cadavres s'empilaient semaine après semaine. La communauté sorcière canadienne était trop restreinte pour compter autant de meurtres que celle non-maj' mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être aussi sanglants.  
  
Elle traversa la foule s'excusant plusieurs fois pour que les gens la laissent passer. Elle dut insister à de nombreuses reprises, certains ne voulant pas perdre leur place. Finalement, elle arriva près du cordon de police. La majorité du corps était caché par l'angle du bâtiment. Seuls les mollets et les pieds encore chaussés étaient visibles. Callisto devina aux souliers qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Son cœur se serra, elle espérait ne pas connaître la victime. Sentiment qu'elle savait égoïste. Elle connaissait toujours les victimes de ce psychopathe. Callisto tenta de se reprendre en respirant profondément. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son propre sort.  
  
— Monsieur l'agent, appela-t-elle.  
  
L'homme d'une trentaine d'années se tourna vers elle. A l'expression de son visage, la jeune femme devina qu'elle n'était pas la première à l'avoir hélé et que cela commençait à l'agacer.  
  
— Madame, je ne peux répondre à aucune de vos questions.  
  
Bien que parfaitement intégrée à la communauté non-maj', Callisto oubliait parfois qu'ils n'avaient pas la même considération envers les femmes qu'ils avaient envers les hommes. Elle se demandait comment le Premier Ministre du Canada magique, Aristide Butler, avait justifié sa présence au Premier Ministre canadien, Wilfrid Laurier, car aucune femme n'était admise dans les rangs de la Police non-maj'.  
  
— Je ne souhaite pas vous poser des questions, Monsieur l'agent, répliqua-t-elle poliment. Callisto Frasnier, je suis envoyée par le Lieutenant-gouverneur de l'Ontario, mentit-elle en lui tendant son accréditation officielle.  
  
Bien que la signature en bas de cette lettre soit celle d'Oliver Mowat, ce dernier l'avait paraphée sous la demande expresse du Premier Ministre canadien. En effet, le seul membre du gouvernement au fait de l'existence de la communauté de sorciers était Wilfrid Laurier. Aussi, cette autorisation avait été demandée par le Premier Ministre du Canada magique à son homologue dès que l'affaire avait été connue. L'agent parcourut rapidement la lettre du regard avant de la lui rendre. Il lui lança un regard étrange mais se décala pour la laisser passer.  
  
— Désolé, Mademoiselle Frasnier. Allez-y, je vous en prie !  
  
Callisto lui offrit un sourire tandis qu'elle entendait quelques commentaires peu sympathiques à son égard. Étant à moitié Lakota et ayant hérité du physique particulièrement typé de sa mère, Callisto avait l'habitude d'essuyer les critiques et les insultes et n'en avait plus cure depuis bien longtemps. Sa mère, Indienne Lakota, avait rencontré son père, fils unique et héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de Sang Pur canadiennes, lors de leurs études à l'école de sorcellerie de Ilvermorny. La famille Frasnier, parfaitement intégrée à la communauté non-maj' canadienne, possédait une distillerie de whisky ainsi que plusieurs usines de textiles ce qui avaient fait leur fortune quelques décennies plus tôt. Charles Frasnier, son père, et Ehawee Standing Bear, sa mère, s'étaient mariés dès que la jeune femme, plus jeune que lui de deux ans, avait été diplômée. A l'époque, le mariage avait fait scandale dans la bonne société non-maj' ottavienne. Certains avaient refusé de venir au mariage trouvant des excuses plus ubuesques les unes que les autres. Pourtant, avec le temps, le salon d'Ehawee Frasnier était devenu l'un des plus prisés. Désormais, seuls quelques irréductibles refusaient encore de lui adresser la parole.  
  
En approchant du corps, ou du moins de la partie inférieure de celui-ci, Callisto put voir deux hommes s'affairer. Le premier habillé d'un costume noir était agenouillé et examinait des traces laissées sur les jambes, tandis que le deuxième, un peu plus jeune et vêtu d'un uniforme d'agent de police, prenait des notes. Callisto chercha du regard la partie supérieure de la dépouille. Comme tous ses crimes passés le tueur avait découpé sa victime en deux au niveau de la taille. Ses yeux tombèrent enfin sur ce qu'elle cherchait et son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde.  
  
— Non, non, non, non, ne put-elle s'empêcher de marmonner en se dirigeant vers le cadavre.  
— Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Appela une voix dans son dos.  
  
Callisto l'ignora tout à l'horreur de sa découverte. Elle se baissa et dégagea les cheveux du visage de la défunte. Malgré l'habitude, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Elle savait qu'elle connaîtrait la victime toutefois elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce qu'il s'agisse de la femme de son meilleur ami. Callisto ne put détacher ses yeux du visage effrayé de la jeune femme. Lorietta Müller, comme toutes les autres victimes avant elle, était morte dans la souffrance et la terreur. Par respect, Callisto ferma les yeux qui ne refléteraient plus jamais rien d'autre que le vide.  
  
— Mademoiselle ! Pardonnez-moi mais l'accès à cette zone est restreinte, déclara une voix masculine dans son dos.  
  
Callisto se releva et tourna son visage le plus impassible possible vers l'homme. Il s'agissait de l'agent de police qui prenait des notes quelques secondes plus tôt. Des yeux verts légèrement exorbités, un nez proéminent et des dents quelque peu de travers, l'homme n'avait certainement pas gagné à la loterie beauté de mère nature. Elle écarta cette pensée peu aimable et se força à esquisser un sourire.  
  
— Excusez-moi Monsieur l'agent mais je suis à la recherche de l'inspecteur en charge de l'affaire, dit-elle en montrant son autorisation.  
  
L'agent fixa son papier plusieurs secondes avant de tourner son regard vers l'homme en costume.  
  
— Inspecteur Murdoch ! Cette femme a été envoyée par le Lieutenant-gouverneur de l'Ontario, expliqua-t-il.  
  
Le dénommé Murdoch s'approcha d'elle à la fois curieux et surpris.   
  
— Bonjour Inspecteur Murdoch ! Déclara-t-elle poliment. Vous devez être l'inspecteur en charge de cette affaire. Je suis Callisto Frasnier et j'ai été mandatée par le Lieutenant-Gouverneur Mowat pour vous aider dans cette enquête, se présenta-t-elle en montrant son autorisation.  
— Bonjour Mademoiselle Frasnier, répliqua l'homme. Puis-je voir ?  
— Bien entendu, répondit-elle en lui donnant le papier.  
  
Murdoch le parcourut du regard avant de remarquer :  
  
— Il est prévu que deux personnes viennent en renfort.  
— Theobald ne devrait pas tarder.  
  
Murdoch hocha la tête avant de lui rendre sa lettre qu'elle glissa dans la poche de son manteau. Elle effleura du bout des doigts sa baguette magique avant de tendre la main à Murdoch.  
  
— Callisto Frasnier, se présenta-t-elle de nouveau.  
— Inspecteur William Murdoch, maréchaussée de Toronto, rétorqua l'homme en la lui serrant. Et voici l'agent George Crabtree.  
  
Elle accorda un léger signe de la tête poli à l'agent avant de reporter son attention sur le corps de Lorietta.  
  
— Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, l'appela l'agent qui l'avait laissé pénétrer sur la scène du crime. Cet homme dit être avec vous.  
  
Callisto tourna son regard vers la foule et n'eut aucune difficulté à repérer son partenaire. Du haut de ses deux mètres Theobald Hamilton dépassait la plupart des voyeurs non-maj' d'au moins une tête. Il tenait un petit sac en papier dans sa main gauche tandis qu'il lui faisait signe de l'autre. Callisto se retint difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel.  
  
—Oui, il est avec moi.  
— Bonjour Callie. Messieurs, les salua poliment Theobald.  
  
Le regard de Callisto s'arrêta sur le col de sa chemise où une peu discrète trace de rouge à lèvres se trouvait. La jeune femme devina sans mal que son partenaire avait été, une fois de plus, rendre visite aux demoiselles de petite vertu.  
  
— Vous êtes en retard, Theobald, répliqua la jeune femme d'une voix peu aimable.  
— D'où ces croissants. Je sais que ce sont vos préférés, dit-il en lui tendant le sachet. Qu'est-ce qu'on… commença-t-il en tournant son regard vers le corps. Sacrebleu ! Ne serait-ce pas Lorietta Guinness ?  
— Vous connaissez la victime ? s'étonna Murdoch.  
— En effet, soupira Callisto. Lorietta Müller née Guinness. Mère décédée, père boutiquier. Il tient une mercerie dans le centre-ville de Toronto. Son époux et elle vivent à quelques rues d'ici.  
  
Du coin de l'œil elle voyait l'agent George Crabtree prendre des notes.  
  
— Vous avez l'air de bien la connaître.  
— Je connais bien son mari, Franz Müller, expliqua Callisto.   
  
Franz et elle s'étaient rencontrés lors de leur première année d'étude à Ilvermory Ils étaient rapidement devenus inséparables et étaient restés les meilleurs amis du monde même après leur sortie de l'école. Lorsque Franz avait épousé Lorietta, Callisto avait même eu l'honneur d'être son témoin. Et quand sa jeune sœur avait été assassinée en septembre mille huit cent quatre-vingt-quatorze, Franz avait été un de ses plus grands soutiens.  
  
— Vous auriez d'autres informations à nous communiquer ?  
— Elle a deux ans de moins que moi donc elle doit être née en mille huit cent soixante-quinze. Elle a une sœur aînée, Alba non Alda Guinness.  
— Je crois qu'elle s'est marié avec un Non… euh… Un homme du nom de Henry, intervint Theobald.  
— Vous connaissez Alda ?   
— On s'est, disons, fréquenté un certain temps en dernière année, expliqua-t-il.  
  
Callisto se retint de faire remarquer que cela ne l'étonnait pas. Theobald était connu pour avoir connu un nombre conséquent de femmes. La jeune femme ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail de la vie personnelle de son coéquipier et préféra se pencher vers le corps. Du bout de son doigt ganté, elle tourna le visage vers la gauche laissant ainsi apparaître le côté droit du cou.  
  
— Une piqûre à la base du cou, déclara-t-elle. Vous avez vu comment sont ses cheveux, Theobald ?  
— Oui et alors ?  
— Lorietta prenait le plus grand de sa chevelure. Elle ne serait jamais sortie en cheveux. Et cette robe… Quelque chose cloche.  
— Vous croyez qu'on l'a attiré ici sous un faux prétexte ?  
— J'en ai bien l'impression, dit-elle en prenant la main de la victime.  
  
Elle l'examina attentivement avant de déclarer :  
  
— Elle a de la saleté sous les ongles et ses mains sont égratignées. Elle ne s'est pas laissée faire, elle a essayé d'attraper n'importe quoi pour se retenir même le sol.  
— Alors il l'aurait attrapée par les chevilles et traînée sur plusieurs mètres ? Fichtre ! Quelle fin atroce !  
— Elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle était désespérée.  
— Nous en étions venus à la même conclusion, intervint l'inspecteur Murdoch, mais notre médecin légiste doit encore déterminé les causes de sa mort.  
— Son cœur a dû s'arrêter avant qu'il la découpe.  
— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? interrogea l'agent Crabtree.  
— Il y a trop peu de sang. Alors il y a deux possibilités à cela soit elle a été tuée autre part, soit elle était déjà décédée. Enfin, j'imagine que votre médecin légiste sera plus à même de confirmer ou infirmer cette supposition, expliqua-t-elle.  
  
Elle allait étudier la partie basse du corps lorsqu'une voix masculine non loin retint son attention. Elle tourna son visage vers l'endroit d'où lui était parvenu la voix et n'eut aucun mal à le repérer. Franz Müller était le stéréotype de l'homme germanique. Grand et athlétique, il possédait aussi des cheveux d'un blond très clair et des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan.   
  
— Je vais... commença l'inspecteur non-maj'.  
— Non, je préfère y aller, intervint Callisto en se levant.  
  
Lorsque Franz croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie, cette dernière put lire dans son regard une pointe de soulagement toutefois largement étouffée par une tristesse profonde. Callisto se doutait qu'il n'était pas dupe.  
  
— Laissez-le entrer, Monsieur l'Agent ! Franz ! Tu n'as…  
— C'est Lorietta, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Franz, je suis désolée, souffla Callisto en posant sa main sur son bras. Tu n'as pas envie de voir ça.  
— C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
— Il y a peu de doutes à ce sujet.  
— Monsieur ? intervint la voix de l'inspecteur Murdoch.  
— Monsieur Müller, se présenta Franz.  
  
Callisto pouvait deviner qu'il essayait de rester fort malgré l'horrible coup du sort qui venait de le frapper.  
  
— Je suis… J'éta… Je suis le mari de la victime, bredouilla-t-il.  
— Toutes mes condoléances, Monsieur Müller, déclara l’Inspecteur Murdoch. Nous allons devoir amener le corps de votre épouse à la morgue pour que notre légiste puisse l'examiner comme il se doit.  
  
Franz hocha lentement la tête.  
  
— J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions concernant votre femme. Avait-elle des ennemis ?  
— Non, Lorietta était aimée de tous. Ma femme est… était la gentillesse incarnée bien qu'il faille avouer qu'elle ne s'entende pas vraiment avec son père.  
— Son père ?  
— Sa mère est morte en lui donnant naissance et il n'a que très difficilement accepté notre mariage.  
— Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?  
— Il ne supportait pas ce que j'étais. Vous comprenez, son père tient une épicerie et je ne suis qu'un simple gratte-papier trop pauvre pour la rendre heureuse et la protéger. Il faut croire qu'il avait raison…  
— Franz, ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
— Tu es trop gentille, Callisto. Bien sûr que c'est ma faute. Si j'avais été là au lieu de travailler, si je… Scheisse ! Je savais que c'était l'équinoxe d'automne hier et je l'ai quand même laissée seule à la maison.  
— Que voulez-vous dire par vous saviez que c'était l'équinoxe d'automne ? questionna Murdoch.  
  
Franz sembla alors se rendre compte de son erreur mais ne sut visiblement pas quoi répondre.  
  
— Il se passe toujours des crimes plus étranges durant ce genre de fêtes, déclara Callisto, venant à son secours.  
— Mademoiselle Frasnier a raison, intervint l'agent Crabtree. J'avais entendu une fois l'histoire d'une femme qui sacrifiait un jeune garçon à chaque solstice. Une histoire avec le pouvoir du soleil et de la lune.   
— Vous voulez parler de Kathleen Reynolds ? interrogea Callisto.  
— En effet.  
  
Cette histoire avait eu lieu, il y avait plus de quinze ans, Callisto s'en rappelait parfaitement car lorsque Kathleen Reynolds avait été arrêtée et condamnée à la pendaison, sa mère lui avait appris qu'elle et la sœur de Kathleen avait fréquenté Ilvermorny au même moment. Descendante d'une prestigieuse famille de Sang-Pur nord-américaine, Kathleen était née Cracmole et s'était persuadée elle-même que les nés-non maj' lui avaient volés ses pouvoirs. Pour les récupérer, elle avait enlevé quelques jours avant chaque solstice un jeune garçon né-non maj' et cela pendant près de trois ans. Le dernier en date, un dénommé Harvey Artkins, avait été retrouvé vidé de son sang par la police non-maj' de Montréal. Après plus de quatre mois d'enquête, Kathleen avait été arrêté malgré les pots-de-vin que son père avait payé au chef de la police montréalaise. L'implication de cette fille de bonne famille avait fait grand bruit et avait scandalisé toute la population canadienne.  
  
— Il va falloir qu'on t'amène avec nous au poste pour te poser un peu plus de questions par contre, Franz, le prévint-elle.   
  
Son meilleur ami hocha la tête gravement tandis que l'Inspecteur Murdoch leur faisait signe de le suivre vers le poste numéro 4. Ce dernier se trouvait à un peu moins d'un kilomètre de la scène du crime et ils purent ainsi le rejoindre à pied. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le poste de police, ils furent accueilli par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux et la moustache rousse.  
  
— Ah Murdoch ! Vous avez déjà attrapé le coupable ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.  
— Non, Inspecteur Brackenreid. Il s'agit de Monsieur Franz Müller, le mari de la victime.  
— Ah ! Toutes mes condoléances, Monsieur Müller.  
  
Les yeux de Brackenreid se posèrent alors sur Callisto et Theobald.  
  
— Et ces deux-là, Murdoch ?  
— Callisto Frasnier et mon partenaire Theobald Hamilton. Nous avons été envoyés par le Lieutenant-Gouverneur Mowat pour vous aider dans cette enquête, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant son assignation.   
  
L'inspecteur Brackenreid prit le papier et l'examina rapidement avant de relever un regard surpris vers elle.  
  
— Crabtree !   
— Oui, Monsieur ?  
— Vous laisserez à Mademoiselle Frasnier votre bureau et Monsieur Hamilton prendra celui d'Higgins.  
— Oh Inspecteur ce n'est pas nécessaire. Theobald et moi n'avons pas besoin d'avoir un bureau chacun.  
— Bon eh bien…  
— Je leur laisserai mon bureau, Inspecteur, assura l'agent Crabtree. Suivez-moi, ajouta-t-il à leur attention.  
  
L'homme les conduisit vers l'arrière du poste de police où deux bureaux se faisaient face entre les bureaux du personnel haut gradé.  
  
— Mon bureau est ici.   
— Merci Agent Crabtree, dit-elle en lui souriant.  
— Crabtree ! Venez par là ! s'exclama l'Inspecteur Brackenreid de son bureau.  
  
Callisto suivit du regard le policier qui pénétra dans la pièce à la suite de Murdoch avant de se tourner vers le bureau et de s'y asseoir. Elle attrapa une feuille ainsi qu'un porte plume et commença à écrire ce qu'elle avait remarqué sur la scène du crime. Il fallait qu'ils coincent cette raclure le plus vite possible.


	2. Chapter 2

— Que se passe-t-il, Inspecteur ? questionna Murdoch après que George eut fermé la porte du bureau.  
— Savez-vous qui est cette femme, Murdoch ? interrogea Brackenreid en désignant du poing la pièce adjacente.  
  
Murdoch tourna son visage vers le bureau de George auquel était installée Callisto Frasnier.  
  
— N'a-t-elle pas dit s'appeler Callisto Frasnier, Monsieur ? intervint George naïvement.  
— Justement. Frasnier ! Ça ne vous dit rien Murdoch ?   
— Pourquoi ? Cela devrait ?  
— Frasnier & Fils, Murdoch. Frasnier & Fils. C'est la fille du directeur de la compagnie Frasnier & Fils.  
— Vous en êtes sûr, Monsieur ? demanda George en lançant un coup d’œil dans la direction des deux étranges jeunes gens.  
— J'en suis certain. J'ai déjà pu la voir il y a de cela une huitaine d'années lors d'un gala de charité à Toronto.  
— Que faisons-nous alors, Monsieur ?  
— Travaillons normalement mais faisons preuve de prudence quant à sa sécurité. Je ne comprends pas comment le Lieutenant-Gouverneur a pu trouver utile de nous envoyer ce genre d'aide.  
  
Brackenreid soupira longuement avant d’ordonner à Murdoch et Crabtree de retourner travailler. Callisto se leva immédiatement en les voyant sortir du bureau.  
  
— Vous allez interroger, Franz ?  
— En effet, Mademoiselle Frasnier. Il aura peut-être des réponses à certaines de nos questions.  
— Je viens avec vous, Inspecteur, déclara-t-elle sur un ton n'admettant aucune réplique.  
— Inspecteur ! S'exclama Henry Higgins en venant vers eux en trottinant. Regardez ça !  
  
En première page de la Gazette de Toronto se trouvait un article sur le meurtre perpétué le matin même. Sans attendre, Callisto lui arracha le journal des mains et finit par trouver le nom de l'auteur de cet article. En le voyant la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de froisser le journal de rage.  
  
— Marius, cracha-t-elle venimeuse. Theobald !   
  
Le pauvre garçon sursauta légèrement face au ton sec qu'elle venait d'utiliser tandis que les trois Moldus la regardaient intrigués par son comportement.  
  
— Allez me chercher Marius Grace. Dites-lui que je veux lui parler et s'il fait mine de ne pas vouloir venir arrêtez-le !  
— Marius Grace ?   
— Marius Grace oui, répéta-t-elle visiblement agacée.  
— Très bien. J'y vais de ce pas, déclara-t-il avant de s'éloigner.  
  
Elle jeta un dernier coup d’œil rageur au journal avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de relever son visage vers l'Inspecteur Murdoch.  
  
— Allons interroger Franz, dit-elle d'une voix plus neutre.  
  
Sans attendre, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les salles d'interrogatoire sous le regards surpris des policiers moldus. Murdoch ouvrit la porte de la salle dans laquelle se trouvait Franz et l'invita à entrer avant de la suivre à l'intérieur. Callisto esquissa un pauvre sourire en croisant le regard de son meilleur ami. Le pauvre avait les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il avait versées.  
  
— Monsieur Müller, je sais que ça ne va pas être facile mais je vais devoir vous poser des questions concernant votre épouse.  
  
Franz hocha la tête tandis que Murdoch commençait :  
  
— Vous nous avez dit tout à l'heure que votre épouse ne s'entendait pas avec son père. Savez-vous où nous pouvons le trouver ?  
— Il tient une mercerie sur Yonge Street. Vous y trouverez sans doute aussi Alda, la sœur aînée de Lorietta.  
— Est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir une bonne raison pour que Lorietta soit sortie en cheveux hier et avec une robe inappropriée ?  
— Elle était en cheveux ?  
— En effet. Sans épingles ou chapeau, juste les cheveux libres.  
— Lorietta ne serait jamais sortie ainsi sans une bonne raison. Elle faisait toujours extrêmement attention à son apparence. Elle avait peur que je me rende compte que j'avais fait une erreur en l'épousant.  
— On va trouver celui qui lui a fait cela, Franz, essaya de le rassurer Callisto en posant sa main sur la sienne.  
— Que faisiez-vous hier soir ? interrogea l'Inspecteur Murdoch.  
— Je travaille dans un journal. Je devais finir un article avant le bouclage.  
— Y a-t-il quelqu'un pour confirmer que vous y étiez ?  
— Mon employeur Hurl Simpson.  
  
L'interrogatoire dura une vingtaine de minutes, Callisto laissa l'Inspecteur Murdoch poser toutes les questions qui l'intéressaient. Franz répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait essayant de rester fort malgré la douleur qui le submergeait. Callisto accompagna son ami vers la sortie essayant tant bien que mal de le réconforter.   
  
— Je crois en toi Callie. Tu vas l'avoir, dit-il tout en l'enlaçant.  
  
Callisto le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait pensive. Elle était sur l'affaire depuis quatre ans. Quatre ans à traquer un fantôme, quatre ans d'échecs et pourtant Franz arrivait encore à avoir foi en elle.

  
  


.  
.  
.

  
  


**_22 septembre 1894, Montréal, Québec, Canada_ ** _  
  
Un grand choc sur le bureau de Callisto la sortit de son demi-sommeil. Elle sursauta vivement relevant son visage vers son partenaire et mentor, Virgile O'Brien.  
  
— On a trouvé un corps, déclara-t-il laconique.   
  
Sans rien ajouter l'homme se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à la morgue quatre étages plus bas. Callisto se frotta les yeux essayant tant bien que mal de se réveiller avant de le suivre.  
  
— Où le corps a-t-il été trouvé ? questionna-t-elle lorsqu'elle l'eut rattrapé.  
— A Ottawa.  
— Ottawa ?  
— En effet. Je ne sais pas exactement où, on ne me l'a pas dit.  
— On est sûr que c'est un des nôtres ?  
— L'Inspecteur Jarvis a dit qu'ils avaient vérifié avant de l'amener.  
— La famille est au courant ?  
— Jarvis est parti leur annoncer, répliqua-t-il en poussant la porte menant à la morgue.  
  
Callisto pénétra à sa suite dans la pièce. Le légiste leva son visage vers eux et perdit son sourire en voyant Callisto.  
  
— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? J'avais demandé l'équipe Une pas la Trois ! s'exclama-t-il sèchement.  
— L'équipe Une est partie sur un autre cas, rétorqua Virgile.  
— Fais-la sortir !  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Clavius ? Callisto est loin d'être mauvaise dans son travail et est capable d'enquêter sur un meurtre.  
— Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Je…  
  
La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un grand fracas derrière eux. Callisto se sentit devenir raide lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de sa mère appelant sa jeune sœur Cybèle. Ehawee Frasnier passa à côté de sa fille aînée sans la voir et se précipita vers le corps étendu. Son père fit de même et avant que le légiste n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit Ehawee leva le drap qui cachait le visage de la victime.  
  
Si Callisto n'avait pas su où elle se trouvait sans doute aurait-elle pu croire que sa sœur dormait. Un cri déchirant s'échappa de la gorge de sa mère tandis que les larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues de Callisto.   
  
Cybèle était la première victime._

  
  


.  
.  
.

  
  


D'un revers de main, Callisto essuya l'unique larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Raide comme un piquet la jeune femme se dirigeait vers l'arrière du poste de police et le bureau de l'agent Crabtree lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine appeler son nom. Elle se tourna lentement vers l'homme et ne put que difficilement retenir sa colère en voyant le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi bruns, sa moustache toujours aussi parfaitement brossée et l'aura d'arrogance qui l'entourait toujours aussi agaçante.  
  
— Monsieur Hamilton m'a dit que tu souhaitais me parler, dit-il sur un ton enjoué.  
  
Ne pouvant plus longtemps contenir sa rage, la jeune femme avança vers lui d'un pas décidé et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement pour l'en empêcher, Callisto attrapa l'homme par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur près duquel il était. D'un mouvement discret, elle sortit sa baguette d'une poche dissimulée dans les plis de sa robes et la pointa sur le ventre de Marius.  
  
— Cela vous fait rire ? s'irrita-t-elle en voyant qu'il souriait toujours.  
  
Elle enfonça un peu plus la pointe de sa baguette contre le ventre de sa victime.  
  
— Mademoiselle Frasnier ! Puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend ? s'exclama Brackenreid.  
— Callie ! Vous devriez le lâcher, il est en train de virer au rouge, remarqua Theobald d'une voix neutre.  
  
Lentement, la jeune femme relâcha sa prise sur le cou de Marius Grace. L'homme se massa doucement le cou tandis que Callisto rangeait sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers une salle d'interrogatoire sous les regards interloqués de la plupart des agents présents.  
  
— Je m'occupe de cet énergumène, Inspecteur, dit-elle à l'adresse de Brackenreid.  
— Je ne crois…  
  
Avant que l'homme n'ait pu protester de quelques manières que ce soit Callisto avait déjà fermé la porte de la salle derrière eux.  
  
— Toujours aussi fougueuse à ce que je vois, déclara-t-il un sourire éclatant étirant ses lèvres.  
— Et vous toujours aussi stupide, Monsieur Grace.  
— Monsieur Grace ? Vraiment Callie ?  
— Mademoiselle Frasnier, le reprit-elle sèchement.  
— Mademoiselle Frasnier. De quoi souhaitiez-vous me parler ?  
— Votre article dans La Gazette de Toronto.  
  
Le sourire de Marius s'élargit tandis que Callisto devait serrer ses poings contre sa robe pour ne pas être tentée de lui lancer un maléfice de chauve-furie.   
  
— Tu l'as lu ?  
— En effet. Comment pouviez-vous savoir… ?  
  
Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Marius sortit un parchemin parfaitement plié de la poche de son veston.  
  
— De rien, dit-il en lui donnant.  
  
Callisto ne répondit rien se contentant de l'ouvrir et de lire son contenu. Cela n'indiquait que l'endroit où trouver le corps sans d'autres précisions.  
  
— Quand l'avez-vous reçu ?  
— Vers vingt-trois heures, hier soir.   
— Et vous ne l'amenez que maintenant.  
— Je ne pensais pas que ça changerait quelque chose.  
— Bien entendu. Après tout vous n'êtes pas connu pour être un très grand penseur.  
— C'était bas même venant de toi, Callisto.  
  
La jeune femme lui sourit froidement puis lui tourna le dos et sortit de la salle.  
  
— Arrêtez-le.  
— Et pourquoi donc, Mademoiselle Frasnier ? questionna l'Inspecteur Murdoch.  
  
Callisto pouvait voir au ton de sa voix et à son expression qu'il n'appréciait pas son comportement.  
  
— Obstruction dans une enquête de police, dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Arrêtez-le, répéta-t-elle.  
— Vraiment Callie ? intervint Marius Grace visiblement amusé.  
— Arrêtez-le, déclara l'Inspecteur Brackenreid.  
— Mais Inspecteur… commença Murdoch.  
— Si Mademoiselle Frasnier dit qu'il a fait obstruction à l'enquête nous ne pouvons laisser passer ça. Crabtree !  
— Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur, déclara l'agent.  
— A bientôt j'espère, Callie.  
  
La jeune femme lui lança un regard glacial qui ne fit qu'augmenter son sourire.  
  
— L'espoir n'est pas partagé visiblement, plaisanta-t-il avant de disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir.  
— Mademoiselle Frasnier, dans mon bureau immédiatement, déclara Brackenreid d'une voix sèche.  
  
Callisto le suivit et ferma la porte derrière elle tandis que Brackenreid se tournait vers elle visiblement irrité. Elle imaginait sans difficulté que son comportement devait l'agacer fortement tout autant que l'étonner venant d'une femme. Les Non-mag' étaient si prévisibles lorsqu'il s'agit du comportement à adopter pour les femmes.  
  
— Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris de vous attaquer ainsi à cet homme. Quel est son nom déjà ?  
— Marius Grace.  
— Peu importe. Je disais donc que se comporter ainsi, qui plus est dans le hall de notre poste de police. Qu'a-t-il fait pour que vous vous emportiez ainsi ?  
— Il savait pour le meurtre avant tout le monde, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre. Le meurtrier lui a envoyé ça hier tard dans la soirée, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant le papier.  
  
Brackenreid le déroula et Callisto put voir ses sourcils se lever au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.  
  
— Le tueur lui a envoyé ça ?  
— En effet et c'est pour ça qu'il a pu écrire à temps son article pour la Gazette d'aujourd'hui.  
— Misère ! Donnez ça à Crabtree qu'il récupère les empreintes qu'on pourrait y trouver.  
— Entendu, Monsieur, répliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
— Et Mademoiselle Frasnier ! Ne vous laissez plus emporter par vos émotions, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.  
  
La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bureau de Murdoch dans lequel se trouvaient l'Inspecteur Murdoch, Crabtree et Theobald. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. Elle put voir à son expression que Murdoch semblait agacé de la voir. Sans doute ne lui avait-elle pas donné une très bonne première impression.  
  
— Agent Crabtree, l'Inspecteur Brackenreid m'a demandé de vous faire chercher des empreintes sur ce parchemin, déclara-t-elle poliment.  
— Des empreintes ? questionna Theobald.  
  
D'un regard Callisto lui fit comprendre qu'elle non plus ne savait pas de quoi il retournait.  
  
— Je vais faire ça tout de suite, Mademoiselle Frasnier, répliqua le policier.  
— Je vais le faire avec vous, dit-elle en le suivant vers la table de travail.  
  
La jeune femme posa la lettre sur la table et regarda le policier faire son travail à l'aide d'une sorte de poudre.  
  
— Ce sont des empreintes de doigts, non ? questionna-t-elle  
— En effet, Mademoiselle Frasnier. On les récupère et ensuite on peut les comparer avec celles des suspects.  
— C'est ingénieux. Vous utilisez quel matériel pour y parvenir ? Interrogea-t-elle très intéressée.  
  
Crabtree lui expliqua la méthode avant de lui tendre une feuille de papier blanc et de lui dire de poser ses doigts dessus. Callisto le fit sans se faire prier avant que l'agent de police ne lui explique en détail le protocole pour les révéler.  
  
— Vous n'utilisez pas ce procédé dans votre service ? s'étonna l'agent Crabtree.  
— Non. Il faut croire que nous sommes en retard.  
  
A cet instant, Murdoch sortit de son bureau suivi de Theobald. Son chapeau à la main et sa veste posée dans le creux de son coude, Callisto devina qu'il se passait quelque chose.  
  
— Le légiste a appelé. Il vient de finir les premiers examens du corps, déclara-t-il.  
— En selle, Callie ! s'exclama Theobald en passant à côté d'elle.  
  
Après avoir argumenté avec Brackenreid, le poste numéro quatre fournit deux de leurs chevaux à Theobald et Callisto qui ne savaient pas faire de bicyclette. Theobald ne put cacher son rire en voyant la difficulté qu'avait la jeune femme à monter sur son cheval. Callisto lui lança un regard furieux. Ses jupons l'empêchaient de monter aussi facilement qu'elle l'aurait fait dans une tenue de cavalière.  
  
— Je vais vous aider, Mademoiselle, déclara Crabtree.  
  
Le jeune home entrecroisa ses doigts pour permettre à la jeune femme de poser son pied gauche dedans et lui donner assez d'impulsion pour monter. Callisto réussit à se hisser et s'installa sur la selle.  
  
— Merci, Agent Crabtree, dit-elle tout en glissant ses pieds dans les étriers.  
— Je croyais que vous étiez bonne cavalière, remarqua Theobald en se retenant de rire.  
  
Callisto se contenta de lui lancer un regard mort avant de faire avancer son cheval d'une légère pression des talons. A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le groupe arriva devant la morgue de Toronto. Callisto ne l'avait jamais vu avant ce jour-là. Contrairement à la morgue sorcière, celle de Toronto se trouvait dans un bâtiment à part du service central de la police moldue. La jeune femmes arrêta sa monture devant les grilles de la bâtisse et enleva ses pieds de l'étrier pour descendre.  
  
— Attendez Callie ! Je vais vous aider ! s'exclama Theobald en se dirigeant vers elle. Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle se penchait de l'autre côté.  
— Mon jupon est pris dans la boucle de la selle.  
— Vraiment Callie ?  
— Essayez de porter ce genre de robe, montez à cheval avec et ensuite nous en reparlerons, rétorqua-t-elle visiblement agacée.  
  
Crabtree se dirigea vers le flan droit de la jument souhaitant sans doute aider Callisto mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit la jeune femme tira un grand coup sur sa robe et un bruit de tissu qui se déchire leur parvint aux oreilles. Sans attendre, elle entreprit de passer sa jambe droite par-dessus la croupe du cheval et atterrit dans les bras de son partenaire qui la retint par la taille. Crabtree écarquilla les yeux en voyant le morceau de jupon qui était resté accroché à la selle. Quelque peu gêné, il entreprit de le récupérer et le rangea dans la poche de son uniforme après avoir constaté que Callisto était déjà devant la porte de la morgue.  
  
— Bonjour Docteur Francis, déclara Murdoch en pénétrant dans la salle d'examen.  
  
L'homme tourna son visage vers eux délaissant sa besogne et les salua froidement. C'était un homme au visage antipathique et à la mine sombre.  
  
— Alors Docteur Francis, quelle sont vos conclusions ?  
— Empoisonnement, déclara-t-il en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. Mais je n'ai pas encore été capable de déterminer à quoi. Je vais devoir faire une analyse toxicologique.  
— Quand pourriez-vous l'avoir ? questionna Callisto.  
  
L'homme tourna son regard froid vers elle avant de reporter son attention sur Murdoch et de répondre :  
  
— Vous n'aurez pas les résultats avant au moins deux ou trois jours.  
— Deux ou trois jours ? Il s'agit d'un cas urgent, Docteur, rétorqua Callisto.  
— Comme tous ceux ici présents, répliqua le légiste en désignant d'un geste les trois autres cadavres étendus sous des draps plus loin. Et d'ailleurs, vous êtes ?  
— Callisto Frasnier. Monsieur Hamilton et moi-même travaillons avec le poste quatre sur cette affaire.  
  
L'homme la regarda de haut en bas avec une sorte de froid mépris avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur l'Inspecteur Murdoch.  
  
— Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau, rétorqua le légiste avant reporter son attention sur un rapport d'autopsie.  
  
Voyant que Murdoch et Crabtree étaient sur le point de quitter la morgue, Callisto avança d'un pas vers la table d'autopsie.  
  
— Vous devriez vérifier s'il y a des traces d'aconit tue-loup ou d'argent dans son sang.  
— Vous semblez bien précise dans vos demandes, Mademoiselle Frasnier, remarqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard exaspéré.  
— Vous ne trouvez pas que sa peau est bien trop grise pour que cela soit normal ?  
— L'empoissonnement à l'argent n'est possible que sur une longue période de temps, rétorqua le médecin visiblement irrité qu'elle en sache tant.  
— Sauf s'il est ingéré à forte dose.   
— Très bien, je vérifierai son taux d'argent dans le sang, capitula le légiste. Maintenant, je souhaiterais juste travailler en paix.  
  
Le groupe salua poliment l'homme qui répondit dans un marmonnement tout à sa besogne.   
  
— Cet homme n'est vraiment pas professionnel ! s'exclama Callisto à peine furent-ils sortis de la morgue.  
— Je croyais que critiquer les gens n'était pas quelque chose de bien vu dans la culture Lakota, plaisanta Theobald en sortant son étui à cigares. Sûrement votre côté Français qui ressort dans ces moments-là, ajouta-t-il avant d'en allumer un à l'aide d'une allumette.  
— Sans doute oui, répliqua-t-elle les yeux dans le vide.  
  
Murdoch et Crabtree s'éloignèrent de quelques pas laissant Theobald et Callisto non loin de la porte. Les yeux toujours fixés au loin, Callisto se tapotait les lèvres de son pouce pensive.  
  
— A quoi pensez-vous ?  
— Vous avez du rouge-à-lèvres sur le col de votre chemise.  
— Sapristi ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant sur son col pour le voir. Oh zut, soupira-t-il avant de commencer à sortir sa baguette.  
— Pas de magie. Tout le monde a déjà vu la trace, cela serait plus étrange qu'il n'y en ait plus, dit-elle le regard fixé sur Murdoch et Crabtree. C'est ça ! s'écria-t-elle d'un seul coup.  
  
Crabtree et Murdoch se tournèrent vers elle surpris de l'entendre tandis qu'à côté d'elle Theobald sursauta légèrement laissant échapper son cigare par terre.  
  
— Sapristi ! dit-il en commençant à se baisser pour le récupérer.  
  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre la main dessus, Callisto l'écrasa tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les policiers moldus. Theobald jura une nouvelle fois mais la jeune femme n'y prêta aucune attention.  
  
— Lorietta portait du rouge-à-lèvres, déclara-t-elle. Elle portait du rouge-à-lèvres mais était en cheveux et avec une robe pas vraiment adapté à l'extérieur, explicita-t-elle en voyant les regard surpris des deux hommes.  
— Vous voulez dire… commença Mudoch semblant comprendre.  
— Elle devait attendre Franz.  
— Ou son amant, intervint Theobald.  
— Lorietta n'avait pas d'amant.  
— Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ?  
— Car elle savait déjà que c'était une grande chance pour elle d'avoir pu se marier, elle n'aurait jamais risqué son mariage, et elle aimait Franz, je suis bien placée pour le savoir.  
— Vous êtes la plus proche amie de Franz. Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle vous aurait confié quelque chose comme ça.  
— Il n'a pas tort. Si vous et son époux êtes de proches amis, il y a peu de chance qu'elle ait osé vous en parler. Nous ne pouvons pas rejeter cette éventualité, remarqua Murdoch.  
— Vous avez raison, concéda-t-elle. Elle ne m'en aurait jamais parlé à moi.  
— A qui aurait-elle pu le faire alors ?  
— Alda, sa sœur peut-être, proposa Theobald.  
— Non, elles n'étaient pas très proches. Vivian, lâcha-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexions.  
— Vivian ? Tu veux dire Vivian Wellington ?  
— Elle-même.  
— Et où pouvons-nous trouvez cette demoiselle Wellington ? interrogea Murdoch.  
— Madame Hébert vit désormais à Québec avec son tendre époux Pierre Hébert, rétorqua Theobald.  
— Pas en ce moment. Ils sont en pleine lune de miel aux chutes du Niagara et cela jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, intervint Callisto.  
— Parfois je me demande combien de temps vous passez dans le salon de thé de votre mère à écouter les rumeurs qui courent.  
— J'étais invitée à leur mariage, Theobald, c'est la raison pour laquelle je le sais. Eh bien allons-y !  
— Attendez ! l


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dialogues en Français sont en italique dans le texte.

Callisto n'avait jamais eu le pied marin. Enfant déjà, il suffisait qu'elle mette un orteil sur un bateau pour ressentir ce que les gens appelaient communément le mal de mer.   
  
— Vous allez bien, Mademoiselle Frasnier ? questionna George en la voyant changer de couleur.   
  
Callisto hocha la tête plusieurs fois sans oser ouvrir la bouche. L'envie de vomir était de plus en plus forte et la jeune femme dut se précipiter sur le pont. Elle se pencha par-dessus bord et put enfin vomir dans le lac.  
  
— Vous auriez dû dire à l'Inspecteur Murdoch que vous aviez le mal de mer, déclara l'agent Crabtree qui l'avait suivie à l'extérieur.  
— Je pensais en être guérie, répondit-elle sans le regarder.  
  
Elle préférait rester la tête par-dessus bord sachant qu'elle risquait de se sentir mal à nouveau d'un moment à l'autre.  
  
— Vous pouvez retourner à l'intérieur, si vous le désirez. Il ne fait pas très chaud ce matin.  
— Je pense qu'il est mieux que je reste avec vous, Mademoiselle Frasnier. Par ailleurs, j'ai... commença-t-il visiblement gêné. J'ai récupéré ceci sur votre cheval, dit-il en sortant le morceau de jupon de la poche de son veston.  
— Merci Agent Crabtree, répliqua-t-elle en l'attrapant. Depuis quand travaillez-vous pour la police ? demanda-t-elle espérant détourner la conversation.  
— Un peu plus de dix ans. Je suis entré dans les service en quatre-vingt-six.  
— Et vous travaillez depuis longtemps avec l'Inspecteur Murdoch ?  
— Oh oui ! Depuis son arrivée au poste quatre. C'est un très bon inspecteur ! Il est rare qu'il ne finisse pas par trouver le coupable.  
  
Callisto espérait que l'agent Crabtree avait raison et que la présence de Non-Maj' ne les handicape pas dans leur recherche du coupable.  
  
Le bateau fut amarré quelques heures plus tard et George – car c'était son prénom – ne l'avait pas quittée du voyage malgré le teint verdâtre qu'elle arborait. Le jeune homme était un drôle de personnage, plein d'imagination et dont la verve n'avait d'égal que la taille de son nez. Il réussit même à la faire rire ce qui n'était pas des plus aisés dans un situation telle que celle-ci.  
  
George lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à descendre de la passerelle. Callisto le remercia en souriant avant de lui faire signe de la suivre.  
  
— D'après ce que Pierrot m'a dit Vivian et lui devaient prendre une chambre au Waterfall's Hotel.  
  
Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, les deux policiers réussirent à arrêter un coche qui les amena à destination. L'hôtel était magnifique et luxueux. Rien d'étonnant lorsqu'on connaissait la fortune de la famille Hébert. Les deux jeunes gens allèrent se présenter à la réception. Un homme en costume se tenait derrière le comptoir fait d'un beau bois brillant, les boutons de son uniforme étincelaient. L'employé les salua poliment avant de leur demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les aider.  
  
— Bonjour Agent Crabtree, maréchaussée de Toronto. Nous aimerions parler à Pierre Hébert et son épouse Vivian Hébert.  
— Dites-lui que sa cousine Callisto est là, ajouta Callisto précipitamment.  
  
Pierre et elle s'étaient toujours bien entendus et elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'empresserait de venir la saluer.  
  
— Sa cousine ? Vous êtes la cousine de Monsieur Hébert ? s'étonna l'agent Crabtree.  
— En effet. Sa cousine issue de germains pour être tout à fait exacte.  
— Monsieur Hébert a dit qu'ils arrivaient, déclara le réceptionniste. Vous pouvez patienter au salon si vous le désirez.  
— Très bien. Merci beaucoup, monsieur.  
  
Les deux policiers se dirigèrent vers le salon et Callisto s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils.  
  
— Et... Puis-je vous demander pourquoi le Lieutenant-Gouverneur vous a envoyée ? Je veux dire... Je pensais qu'aucune femme n'était acceptée dans la police, demanda George après quelques instants de silence.  
— Je ne peux pas vous le dire. C'est classé secret défense.  
  
A chaque fois que les Non-Maj' posaient la question, les policiers magiques devaient donner cette réponse ou dire qu'ils venaient d'une autre ville. Callisto était, quant à elle obligée d'utiliser tout le temps la première excuse du fait de son sexe.  
  
— Ah ! Vous travaillez directement sous les ordres du gouvernement, n'est-ce pas ?  
— En effet.  
— Cela pourrait faire un bon roman, remarqua George pensif. Une femme agent secret qui résout des crimes aidée de son fidèle coéquipier.  
— Vous croirez que cela aurait du succès avec une femme en personnage principal ? demanda Callisto septique.  
— Vous serez étonnée de savoir ce qu'on peut trouver dans la littérature moderne. La der... commença-t-il.  
— Callishka ! s'exclama une voix masculine.  
  
La jeune femme tourna vers son visage vers le nouveau venu. Pierre Hébert n'était pas très grand, à peine un mètre soixante-sept, mais trapu.   
  
— Bonjour Pierrot ! rétorqua-t-elle en venant vers lui.  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que son cousin l'enlaçait déjà en la soulevant par la même occasion.   
  
—  _Que se passe-t-il, cousine ?_  demanda-t-il en Français.  
—  _Je ne suis malheureusement pas venue pour une visite de courtoisie_ , répondit-elle dans la même langue.  
  
Son regard se posa sur l'épouse de Pierre qui se trouvait un mètre derrière lui, légèrement en retrait.  
  
— Bonjour Vivian, déclara-t-elle en Anglais.  
— Callisto, répliqua la jeune femme en souriant. Quelle plaisir de te voir !  
  
En plus d'être l'épouse de son cousin éloigné, Vivian se trouvait aussi être la sœur cadette de la meilleure amie de Callisto. Isabella, tout comme elle et Franz, avait fréquenté la maison Oiseau-Tonnerre à Ilvermorny.   
  
— Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amène ici ? questionna Vivian poliment.  
— J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer Vivian. Une mauvaise nouvelle, précisa-t-elle.  
— Que... Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme visiblement inquiète. Est-il arrivé quelque chose à ma sœur ?  
— Non. Isabella va bien, la rassura gentiment Callisto.  
  
La jeune femme hésita quelques instants avant de déclarer :  
  
— C'est Lorietta. Elle... On l'a retrouvée dans une une ruelle de Toronto ce matin.  
  
Vivian porta sa main gantée à sa bouche tout en posant l'autre sur le bras de son époux.  
  
— C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?   
— Très certainement, approuva tristement Callisto.  
  
Du coin de l’œil, la jeune femme vit le regard curieux que lui lançait George Crabtree mais n'y prêta pas attention.  
  
— Nous sommes venus jusqu'ici l'agent Crabtree et moi-même car nous aimerions te poser quelques questions.  
— Je vais demander à l'hôtel de nous ouvrir un salon privé, déclara Pierre avant de s'éloigner vers l'accueil.  
— Comment va Franz ?  
— Mal.  
— Il n'était pas avec elle hier soir ? s'étonna Vivian.  
— Il a été retenu au journal d'après ce que j'ai compris.  
  
Vivian avait les lèvres pincées et Callisto devina qu'elle se retenait de faire un commentaire sur le comportement de l'époux de sa plus proche amie.  
  
— Ils ont ouvert un salon pour nous, déclara Pierre en revenant vers eux.  
  
Un employé de l'hôtel leur montra le chemin et leur proposa de leur amener à boire avant de quitter la pièce. Le salon était assez grand. Sur le manteau de la cheminée se trouvait une magnifique pendule indiquant qu'il était déjà près de quatorze heures. Callisto ne put empêcher son ventre de gargouiller suite à cette constatation. Elle avait complètement oublié de se nourrir.  
  
George s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Callisto tandis que Vivian et Pierre prenaient place face à eux. Son cousin leur proposa de leur servir un peu de vin qu'ils acceptèrent poliment.   
  
— Je sais que cela ne va pas être facile, Madame Hébert, déclara George d'une voix douce, mais il va falloir que Mademoiselle Frasnier et moi vous posions quelques questions sur votre amie, ses habitudes, ses fréquentations...  
  
Callisto ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard surpris dans sa direction. Les policiers sorciers ou non-maj' qu'elle avait pu côtoyer, avaient pour la plupart loin, d'avoir autant d'empathie que l'agent de police assis près d'elle.   
  
La jeune femme reporta son attention vers l'épouse de son cousin. Les anciennes familles canadiennes et plus généralement nord-américaines étaient toutes liées par le sang. Toutefois, les Hébert tenait une place spéciale dans la généalogie familiale. La grand-mère paternelle de Callisto était après tout la sœur du grand-père de Pierre. La jeune femme n'avait pas connu sa grand-mère, décédée six ans avant sa naissance, et adorait entendre les histoire que son grand-oncle pouvait leur raconter sur leur famille. Il parlait souvent de sa mère, l'arrière-grand-mère de Callisto, et de son obstination à parler de la Nouvelle-France lorsqu'elle se référait au Canada-Uni ou à ses entités antérieures. Elle était décédée alors que Callisto avait tout juste six ans et la jeune femme ne gardait presque aucun souvenir d'elle. D'après son grand-oncle, elle n'aimait pas les Tuniques Rouges – c'est ainsi qu'elle appelait les Canadiens anglophones –, et n'appréciait pas non plus les Amérindiens et leur magie qui n'était pour elle rien d'autre que de la sous-magie. Callisto osait à peine imaginer comment cette femme si hautaine et fière avait pu réagir au mariage de ses deux enfants dans de telles circonstances. Charles Frasnier, le grand-père de Callisto, était Métis – sa mère était Shawnee. L'épouse du grand-oncle Pierre, pour sa part, était Iroquoise. Avant eux, la famille ne s'était jamais mélangée avec des Amérindiens. Les seuls mariages en dehors de la communauté francophone que les Hébert avaient acceptés, avaient été avec des Écossais. Mais comme disait l'arrière-grand-mère de Callisto : « Là où les Anglais sont nos ennemis héréditaires, les Écossais sont nos alliés ».  
  
— Quelles étaient vos relations avec la victime ? questionna George Crabtree.  
  
Sa plume se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son calepin mais l'homme regardait malgré tout dans la direction de Vivian.  
  
— Lorietta était ma plus proche amie. Nous nous sommes rencontrées lors de notre première année en pension. Nous avions tout juste onze ans, répondit Vivian.  
  
La jeune femme avait la tête droite et tentait de garder un ton neutre mais Callisto n'avait aucun mal à relever les trémolos dans sa voix.  
  
— Saviez-vous si Lorietta avait des ennemis ?  
— Non. Lorietta était très appréciée, répliqua-t-elle. Je ne vois vraiment pas qui aurait pu lui vouloir du mal.  
  
Callisto savait qu'elle mettait de côté toutes les fois où son amie avait pu être ennuyée à cause de sa condition. Mais comment pourrait-elle expliquer cela à un Non-Maj' ?  
  
— Savez-vous pourquoi son époux semblait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir été là alors que l'équinoxe de printemps avait lieu ?  
  
Vivian jeta un regard surpris dans la direction de Callisto tandis que cette dernière réussissait à rester impassible. La première se reprit, esquissa un air étonné tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux et répliqua qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.  
  
— Peut-être y a-t-il eu des précédents, hasarda-t-elle. Certaines personnes peu saines d'esprits pensent que ce genre d'événements est propice pour leurs méfaits.  
  
Vivian mentait mal, très mal. Callisto ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un mentir aussi mal par le passé et pourtant Franz avait toujours été la personne la plus honnête qu'elle n'ait jamais côtoyée. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit Geroge noter tout ce que disait Vivian dans son calepin. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et Callisto sut sans le moindre doute qu'il ne la croyait pas.  
  
— Je m'excuse par avance de la question mais je dois la poser, déclara-t-il, gêné, après plusieurs secondes de silence. Pensez-vous qu'il est possible que Madame Müller ait eu un amant ?  
  
Callisto ne put manquer l'expression outrée qui se peignit sur le visage de sa cousine par alliance.  
  
— Comment... Je suis... Je suis scandalisée par ce que vous laisser entendre, Monsieur l'Agent, déclara Vivian. Je... Lorietta était une jeune femme honnête et jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait été infidèle. C'était une bonne épouse.  
  
L'ancienne Oiseau-Tonnerre crut pendant un instant que Vivian allait ajouter quelque chose mais ce ne fut pas le cas. George posa encore quelques questions puis ferma son calepin et remercia son interlocutrice pour sa coopération.   
  
— Nous rentrons à Québec en fin de semaine entre temps si vous avez la moindre question, vous pouvez nous contacter via la réception de l'hôtel, déclara Pierre en tendant sa main au Non-Maj'.   
  
Ce dernier la serra avant de se tourner vers moi.  
  
— Nous ne devrions pas tarder si nous voulons arriver avant la nuit, remarqua-t-il.  
— Callisto. Pourrais-je te parler un instant ? questionna Vivian.  
— Bien entendu. Pouvez-vous m'attendre dehors, Agent Crabtree ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Le regard de l'homme passa de Vivian à elle avant qu'il n'accepte de quitter la pièce suivi de Pierre.  
  
— Que se passe-t-il, Callisto ? Comment se fait-il qde les Non-Maj' soient impliqués dans l'enquête ?  
— C'est un Non-Maj' qui a découvert le corps, expliqua Callisto. Quand le Ministère a voulu envoyé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de cela, la police non-maj' était déjà là. Le Premier Ministre a décidé de nous envoyer mon coéquipier et moi pour contenir l'affaire et la résoudre.  
  
Le cœur de Callisto se fit lourd en songeant au fait que la police magique canadienne enquêtait depuis près de quatre ans sur cette horrible série de meurtres sans rien trouver. L'aide des Non-Maj' et leur méthode des empreintes digitales seraient peut-être la clef de cet enfer.  
  
— Lorietta ne méritait pas cela, souffla Vivian.  
— Personne mérite cela, se contenta de répondre Callisto.  
  
Vivian ne dit rien et les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent en silence plusieurs secondes avant que la voix de George ne les fasse sortir de leurs pensées. Callisto tourna son attention vers son collègue non-maj'.  
  
— Avez-vous fini, Mademoiselle Frasnier ? questionna-t-il. Le réceptionniste m'a dit que le prochain ferry partait dans moins d'une demi-heure.  
— J'arrive, Agent Crabtree, répondit-elle. Je vous tiens au courant Pierre et toi s'il y a de l'avancée, déclara-t-elle.  
  
Vivian hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées avant de lui concéder un « au revoir » à peine murmuré. Les deux femmes quittèrent le salon et retrouvèrent George et Pierre devant la réception de l'hôtel.  
  
—  _Malgré les circonstances, cela m'a fait plaisir de te voir Callishka,_  avoua Pierre en Français.  
—  _A moi aussi, Cousin,_  répliqua-t-elle.  _Je suis navrée d'avoir gâché votre lune de miel._  
  
Pierre esquissa un triste sourire de réconfort tout en posant sa main sur le bras de Callisto. L'homme le serra doucement et lui assura qu'elle n'avait fait que son travail et que Vivian et lui ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur. Il reporta ensuite son attention vers l'agent de police non-maj' et le salua poliment.  
  
— Je me suis permis de faire appeler un coche pour vous amener au port, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Callisto le remercia avant de suivre George à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Comme Pierre l'avait annoncé, un coche les attendait devant l'entrée. L'agent Crabtree l'aida à monter à l'intérieur avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Le trajet fut rapide et silencieux. Callisto devina qu'elle n'était pas la seule à réfléchir à ce que leur avait appris l'interrogatoire. La jeune femme avait décrit la robe que portait Lorietta le soir de son assassinat et Vivian l'avait reconnue comme une des robes que son amie avait commandé dans une petite boutique du quartier quelques semaines plus tôt. Les Müller n'avaient pas les mêmes moyens que des familles comme celles de Callisto ou de Vivian et ne pouvaient se permettre de fréquenter les grands magasins qui prenaient une place de plus en plus importante dans le commerce ces dernières années.  
  
— Je vais vous aider à descendre, déclara George lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent non loin du quai où le ferry était amarré.  
  
Callisto le remercia et prit la main qu'il lui tendait.   
  
— Monsieur Hébert m'a déjà payé, rétorqua le cocher lorsque George fit mine de chercher de l'argent dans l'une des poches de son uniforme.  
  
Il fit claquer ses rênes et les chevaux partirent au pas tandis que Callisto et son collègue se dirigeaient vers le ferry. George acheta deux billets avant d'embarquer. Les deux jeunes gens profitèrent que le bateau soit à quai pour s'installer à l'intérieur. Callisto savait que dès qu'ils seraient au large, elle commencerait à sentir les effets du mal de mer.  
  
— Je n'étais encore jamais allé aux Chutes du Niagara avant aujourd'hui, déclara George après qu'ils se furent assis.  
— Ah vraiment ? s'étonna Callisto.   
  
La jeune femme y était allée plusieurs fois avec ses parents durant son enfance et son adolescence. Elle aimait admirer les chutes et était même passée au-dessus grâce aux passerelles.  
  
— Non. J'ai passé mon enfance à Terre-Neuve, déclara-t-il.   
— Terre-Neuve ? Je n'y suis jamais allée, avoua Callisto. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'agissait d'une très belle île.  
— C'est magnifique. Nous habitions près de la mer alors j'allais souvent me promener avec mes tantes. Et je me rappelle que ma tante Azalée me lisait souvent l'histoire de trois frères et de leur carte au trésor.  
— Une carte au trésor ?  
— Oui, elle avait été déchirée en trois morceaux par leur père qui leur avait transmis en espérant les voir faire front ensemble.  
— Et cela a-t-il marché ? questionna Callisto.  
— Pas vraiment. Deux des frères se sont alliés pour tuer le troisième.  
  
La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, éberluée. Sa famille, comme toutes les autres, n'était pas vierge de conflits mais jamais le meurtre ne lui serait venu à l'esprit, pas même contre le plus âgé de ses frères avec lequel elle s'entendait très mal. Léandre avait toujours été moins doué en magie qu'elle et avait développé une certaine forme de jalousie que le caractère parfois un peu fanfaron de Callisto, notamment lors de son adolescence, n'avait pas aidé à éteindre.   
  
— Oui, l'histoire ne se finit pas très bien, déclara George pensif, mais ma tante Azalée avait une manière bien à elle de raconter des histoires. Elle mettait toujours le bon ton et mimait parfois.  
— Ma mère aussi, intervint Callisto.   
  
Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un sourire amusé avant que Callisto ne le perde en voyant une jeune fille dont les cheveux blonds étaient coiffés d'un joli chapeau à rubans roses. Lorietta était aussi blonde que cette inconnue et possédait le même genre de couvre-chef. L'ancienne Oiseau-Tonnerre se rappelait l'avoir vue plusieurs fois le porter lors de leurs sorties.  
  
— Elle n'avait pas d'amant, murmura-t-elle.   
— C'est ce que Madame Hébert nous a dit en tout cas.  
  
Elle tourna son regard vers George et plongea ses yeux marron foncés dans ceux de son collègue non-maj'.  
  
— Mais si elle n'avait pas d'amant ; comment se fait-il qu'elle soit sortie habillée ainsi à cette heure du soir ?  
— Peut-être comptait-elle aller retrouver des amis, proposa George.  
  
Callisto en était venue à la même conclusion mais cette simple pensée lui retournait l'estomac. La jeune femme connaissait tous les amis et connaissances de Lorietta et si cette supposition se révélait exacte cela voulait dire que la personne qui avait assassiné sa sœur était un de ses proches.  
  
— Vous sentez vous bien, Mademoiselle Frasnier ? s'inquiéta George.  
  
Callisto se rendit compte alors qu'elle le fixait depuis près d'une minute en silence.  
  
— Il va falloir que nous allions interroger ses voisins, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Peut-être ont-ils vu quelque chose.  
  
George hocha la tête.  
  
— J'imagine que l'Inspecteur Murdoch nous enverra faire le tour du quartier demain, déclara-t-il. Henry et Jackson sont sur une affaire de vol de linge.  
  
Callisto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre alors que le capitaine du ferry annonçait leur départ imminent. La jeune femme se leva tel un piquet et se dirigea vers l'un des ponts extérieurs. Elle préférait éviter de jouer avec le destin. Les matelots étaient en train de retirer les amarres tandis que le bruit du moteur leur parvenait aux oreilles.  
  
— Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me tenir compagnie, dit-elle en voyant que George l'avait suivie.  
— Je le sais bien mais cela ne m'ennuie pas au contraire... Ma tante Marguerite dit toujours que l'air de l'océan est revigorant et permet d'éclaircir les pensées. Bon dans notre cas, il s'agit seulement d'un lac mais je me contenterai de cela.  
  
Callisto esquissa un sourire tandis qu'elle s'accoudait à la rambarde tout en regardant le ponton s'éloigner doucement.   
  
— Mademoiselle Frasnier, puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda George après quelques minutes de silence.  
— Je vous en prie, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Le vent frais lui permettait de contenir son mal de mer mais la jeune femme n'était pas sûre que cela durerait durant tout leur trajet.  
  
— Cela peut paraître indélicat mais j'ai remarqué que vous semblez connaître toutes les personnes impliquées dans cette affaire. Et j'ai pensé à quelque chose que Madame Hébert a dit lorsque vous lui avez annoncé le décès de son amie. Je crois que ses mots exacts étaient : « C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? ». Est-il possible que le meurtre de Madame Müller ne soit pas le premier de ce genre sur lequel vous enquêtez.  
  
Callisto tourna lentement son regard vers lui et planta de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux verts de son collègue non-maj'. Elle devait avouer que George était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le paraissait au premier abord.  
  
— C'est confidentiel, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
  
George ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais la ferma presque aussitôt, changeant visiblement d'avis. Presque au même moment, Callisto sentit une vive envie de vomir la prendre et se pencha par-dessus bord. Le voyage de retour risquait d'être long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dialogues en italique sont en Français.
> 
> Les dialogues en gras sont en Lakota.

Callisto pénétra dans le département de la Protection Magique peu après dix-huit heures. Elle avait quitté George sur le quai après lui avoir assuré plusieurs fois qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il la raccompagne chez elle. La jeune femme avait menti et dit qu'elle séjournait dans une petite pension tenue par une vieille dame acariâtre et que cette dernière n'aimait pas voir ses pensionnaires revenir chez elle accompagnées d'hommes.  
  
— Ah Frasnier ! Enfin ! Hamilton m'a dit que vous vous étiez rendue aux Chutes du Niagara avec un policier non-maj' ! s'exclama le chef du département de Protection magique.  
  
Virgile O'Brien avait été le mentor de Callisto durant ses premières années au service des crimes violents. La jeune femme avait intégré la section en juillet mille huit cent quatre-vingt-quatorze, à peine deux mois avant l'assassinat de sa sœur. Le regard de Callisto se posa sur Theobald auquel elle offrit un signe de tête. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant qu'il avait effacé la trace de rouge à lèvres qui maculait le col de sa chemise quelques heures plus tôt.  
  
Comme souvent à cette heure, le département était presque vide. Seules les équipes de garde étaient en train de travailler, installées à l'accueil. Callisto salua la secrétaire de Virgile en passant devant le bureau de cette dernière.  
  
— Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, Blanche, déclara l'homme gentiment.  
  
Il poussa la porte et invita Theobald et Callisto à entrer avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Le bureau de Virgile était bien plus sobre que du temps de l'ancien directeur. Elle se rappelait tous les masques qui ornaient les murs à cette époques, les tableaux sur lesquelles les feuilles d'or brillaient. Samuel Engels avait toujours eu le besoin de montrer à quel point il avait réussi sa vie alors que Virgile préférait montrer cela en résolvant le plus d'enquêtes possible. Quand l'homme était son mentor, Callisto et lui avaient été l'équipe ayant le meilleur taux de réussite du service des crimes violents.   
  
Bien entendu, Samuel Engels avait refusé qu'elle leur soit assignée à l'époque. Moins de quatre mois après le meurtre, Virgile était devenu le directeur du département de la Protection Magique et Callisto avait récupéré en tant que partenaire un petit nouveau, directement débarqué des délits magiques. Deux mois plus tard, le tueur faisait sa deuxième victime. Archibald Peterson avait quarante-trois ans et vivait à Montréal avec sa famille. Il avait été tué durant l'équinoxe de printemps mille huit cent quatre-vingt-quinze. La section des crimes violents avait été saisie mais avait fini par faire le lien entre les meurtres, malgré les coïncidences, seulement lorsque le corps de la troisième victime, Tatiana Stekosky, avait été retrouvé dans une ruelle de Vancouver.  
  
Theobald et Callisto n'avaient été dépêchés sur l'affaire que lorsque le corps de la cinquième victime avait été découvert. Virgile avait décidé de mettre deux équipes sur l'enquête après avoir été pressé par le Premier Ministre de mettre un terme au massacre. La communauté canadienne de loups-garous était peu nombreuse et, malgré toutes les bonnes volonté du gouvernement, une partie de la population refusait encore de les intégrer totalement. Callisto se souvenait encore la peur dans les yeux des parents lorsque Cybèle avait intégré Ilvermorny. Elle se rappelait les lettres de sa sœur, sa solitude. La plupart des élèves l'avaient mise à l'écart et peu de membres de sa maison et des autres lui parlaient. D'après Cybèle, les actes vraiment négatifs à son égard étaient rares. Peu d'élèves avaient une véritable haine contre les loups-garous, la plupart en avait simplement peur. Finalement, à la fin de sa troisième année, les parents de Callisto et Cybèle avaient décidé de retirer la petite d'Ilvermorny. Cela avait été un crève cœur pour toute la famille.  
  
Depuis l'arrivée des Frasnier au Canada au milieu du dix-septième siècle, chaque membre de la famille avait fait ses études dans l'école créée par Isolt Sayre et James Steward. Callisto se rappelait même que son père lui avait montré des lettres qu'un de leurs lointains ancêtres avaient reçu de la part de l'un ou l'autre. Tous les Frasnier étudiaient à Ilvermorny.  
  
  
— Alors ? questionna Virgile en se dirigeant vers le tableau noir sur lesquels étaient collées les photographies des défunts.  
  
D'un coup de baguette, il rajouta celle de Lorietta à côté de celles des autres victimes. Le regard de Callisto s'arrêta sur le visage de sa sœur et son cœur se serra. Cybèle et elle avaient neuf ans d'écart et la jeune femme se rappelait parfaitement la joie qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque son père lui avait annoncé qu'après deux petits frères, elle avait enfin une sœur. Elles avaient été les seules filles de la fratrie pendant quatre ans, jusqu'à la naissance d'Iris et de son jumeau Icare.  
  
— Callisto ?   
— Comment ? demanda-t-elle en sortant de ses pensées.  
— Monsieur O'Brien nous demandait comment se passait l'enquête, répondit Theobald.  
— Très bien, Monsieur. L'inspecteur non-maj' en charge de l'enquête semble très professionnel, toutefois j'ai peur qu'il puisse finir par nous causer des problèmes. Son adjoint m'a fait savoir qu'il avait un pouvoir de déduction assez poussé.  
  
Virgile frotta de l'index et du pouce son menton barbu, pensif.  
  
— Et comment s'appelle cet inspecteur déjà ?  
— William Murdoch, répliqua Callisto.  
  
Virgile hocha la tête avant de déclarer qu'il enverrait quelques agents le surveiller discrètement. Le Canada avait beau être plus souple que les Etats-Unis d'Amérique au niveau des relations qu'entretenaient les Non-Maj' et les sorciers, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus déroger au secret magique.  
  
— D'accord, Monsieur.  
— Des indices ?  
  
Theobald tourna son regard vers Callisto attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.  
  
— Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, Lorietta a été retrouvée dans une ruelle à quelques rues de chez elle. Nous avons pu remarquer qu'elle était en cheveux et qu'elle ne portait pas des vêtements, disons, qui sied à une sortie en ville pour une dame.  
— Vous pensez qu'elle se prostituait ?  
  
Callisto se crispa légèrement en entendant cela. Lorietta était une bonne amie et l'entendre être qualifiée de fille de petite vertu aussi facilement lui serrait le cœur.  
  
— Je ne pense pas.  
  
Elle sentit le regard de son ancien mentor sur elle. L'homme l'évaluait et se tenait prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Callisto porta sa main à son manteau et en sortit un calepin qu'elle feuilleta rapidement. Les sorts qu'on apprenait quand on entrait dans la police magique étaient toujours des plus pratiques quand il s'agissait de retranscrire un interrogatoire discrètement, rien à voir avec cette plume à papote que la jeune femme voyait fleurir depuis quelques mois sur l'allée des potionnistes. L'allée des potionniste était le nom donnée à la rue principale du quartier sorcier de Montréal, et où la plupart des sorciers canadiens faisaient leurs achats. Elle tenait son nom de l'époque où la majorité des commerces qu'on pouvait y trouver était des boutiques vendant des ingrédients pour les potions.  
  
— Avec George, nous sommes allés interroger sa plus proche amie, Vivian Wellington. Elle nous a dit qu'elle ne lui connaissait aucun amant et que mis à part vis-à-vis de son statut de loup-garou, Lorietta n'avait aucun ennemi.   
— Et vous, Theobald ? Qu'est-ce que cela a donné ?  
— Nous sommes allés interroger le père et la sœur de Lorietta mais nous n'avons pu voir qu'Alda. Le père était parti vérifier sa commande de laine de mouton dans un village à une journée d'ici. Il devrait rentrer tard dans la nuit. L'Inspecteur Murdoch a demandé à Alda de lui dire de passer au poste de police non-maj' demain matin à la première heure.  
— Qu'est-ce que Mademoiselle Guinness a dit ?  
— Elle n'avait pas vu Lorietta depuis plusieurs semaines. Les deux sœurs n'étaient pas en très bons termes depuis que Lorietta avait été mordue et encore moins depuis qu'elle s'était mariée avec Franz.  
  
Callisto se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Alda Guinness avait un an de plus que Franz et elle et avait été répartie à Puckwoodgenie. Elle avait toujours eu des talents magiques assez médiocres et Callisto savait à travers Lorietta que la jeune femme avait renoncé à sa baguette lorsqu'elle avait quitté Ilvermorny. A l'image de son père, un Non-Maj', elle avait fini par détester la magie et tenait sa sœur pour responsable du décès de sa mère en couche.  
  
— Cela ne m'étonne pas. Alda a toujours été un peu... étrange et revancharde, intervint Callisto.  
— Vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu la tuer ?  
— Je ne sais pas, avoua la jeune femme après quelques secondes de silence. Alda méprisait Lorietta et avait peur d'elle mais de là à la tuer. C'était tout de même sa sœur !  
— Vous savez, Callie, toutes les familles ne peuvent pas être aussi soudée que la vôtre. Certaines ont des histoires qui amènent les membres à se haïr. Je ne sais pas si vous...  
  
Un raclement de la gorge de Virgile O'Brien fit taire Theobald qui s'excusa tandis que Callisto se demandait si sa famille était aussi soudée que le pensaient les personnes extérieures. Léandre, son frère aîné, et elle ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Le jeune homme avait six ans de plus qu'elle et nourrissait une jalousie féroce à son égard. La jeune femme n'arrivait à l'expliquer que par le fait qu'elle avait une prédisposition magique plus importante que la sienne. Son frère préféré avait toujours été Adam. Ce dernier avait trois ans de plus qu'elle et la jeune femme se rappelait qu'enfant, c'était toujours lui qui acceptait qu'elle joue avec eux alors que Léandre aurait préféré qu'elle reste à l'intérieur avec ses poupées et sa dînette. Callisto était la troisième de la fratrie. Venaient ensuite Hector, Achille, Cybèle et enfin les jumeaux Iris et Icare. Hector avait trois ans de moins qu'elle et Achille cinq. Leur âge rapproché faisait qu'enfants, les deux garçons jouaient souvent ensemble.  
  
Elle ne pensait qu'un de ses frères puissent vouloir la tuer dans un future plus ou moins proche, mais cela n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde peut-être que Theobald avait raison de s'intéresser à Alda Guinness.  
  
— Vous semblez pensive, Callie, remarqua Theobald.  
— Je... Je me disais. Nous n'avons pas retrouver de sang sur la scène du crime, n'est-ce pas ?  
— En effet.  
— Pendant tout ce temps, nous avons pensé que le meurtrier tuait ses victimes directement là où il laissait leur corps, n'est-ce pas ?  
— En effet. Vous pensez que ce n'est pas le cas ?  
— Les premières équipes ont pensé à la possibilité que le meurtre ait été commis autre part mais comme elles n'avaient pas trouvé de preuves probantes dans la maison des premières victimes, elles en étaient venues à la conclusion que le meurtrier utilisait un sortilège de magie noire pour cacher le sang.  
— Et ?  
— Et, peut-être que Lorietta a bien été tuée chez elle avant d'être déplacée sur le lieu où nous avons retrouvé son corps ce qui expli...  
— Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle était en cheveux, finit Theobald.  
  
Callisto esquissa un sourire en coin satisfaite que son partenaire ait suivi sa réflexion.  
  
— Cela voudrait dire qu'à chaque fois la victime connaissait la personne qui l'a tuée, remarqua Virgile.  
— Elles connaissaient très certainement leur meurtrier en effet, ou au moins lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour que nous trouvions aucune trace de lutte au domicile des victimes.  
— Qu'entendez-vous par confiance ? questionna le chef du département en fronçant les sourcils.  
— A qui les victimes auraient pu ouvrir le soir de l'équinoxe en sachant ce qu'elles risquaient ?  
— De la famille, des amis... énuméra Theobald.  
  
Ce dernier échangea un regard avec Callisto et ses yeux s'agrandirent en comprenant ce qu'elle insinuait.  
  
— Non ! Non !  
— Mais si, Theobald ! Réfléchissez ! Aucune personne sachant qu'elle risquerait de se faire assassiner à cause de son statut de loup-garou n'aurait ouvert la porte à un inconnu sauf si elle savait qu'il était policier. Lorietta ne l'aurait pas fait, j'en suis certaine.   
  
Theobald secoua la tête visiblement pas convaincu par la théorie qu'avançait sa partenaire tandis que Virgile O'Brien semblait plus pensif que jamais.  
  
— Je sais que cette enquête vous tient à cœur, Callie, mais de là à accuser un collègue...  
— Nous avions pensé à cette hypothèse, le coupa Virgile.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent leur visage vers le directeur du département, surpris.  
  
— A partir du quatrième meurtre, Davidson m'avait parlé du fait qu'il était étrange que les victimes sortent ou ouvrent si facilement leur porte. Nous avions bien sûr pensé à des proches mais rien de probant, puis il a soulevé l'hypothèse que le meurtrier était peut-être quelqu'un du service.  
— Et ?   
— Et il continue de travailler sur cette théorie mais comme elle implique vraisemblablement quelqu'un de la maison, nous avons préféré garder cela pour nous. Je compte sur vous pour que la rumeur ne se répande pas. Nous devons êtres sur nos gardes si le meurtrier fait vraiment partie de la police. Autre chose ?  
— George et moi avons pensé qu'il faudrait que nous interrogions les voisins de Lorietta et Franz, peut-être auront-ils vu quelque chose.  
  
Virgile hocha la tête avant d'expliquer que le sorcier en charge de l'analyse du corps n'avait pas encore pu tromper la vigilance du médecin légiste non-maj' et qu'il faudrait donc que Theobald et elle viennent récupérer le rapport au département avant de se rendre à Toronto le lendemain matin.  
  
— George alors ? questionna Theobald taquin alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cheminées.  
— Oui et ? demanda Callisto ne souhaitant pas entrer dans son jeu.  
— Et bien, je suis étonné que vous utilisiez déjà son prénom voilà tout, plaisanta-t-il. Je me rappelle qu'il vous a fallu plusieurs mois avant que vous osiez faire de même pour le mien.  
— Peut-être que la conversation de l'agent Crabtree m'est tout simplement plus agréable que la vôtre. Y avez-vous songé, Theobald ?  
  
Ce dernier secoua la tête en riant.  
  
— Peut-être en effet, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Callie.   
— A vous aussi Theobald, répliqua-t-elle avant de prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette.  
  
Elle annonça très clairement le nom de la maison que ses parents habitaient à Ottawa et atterrit une trentaine de secondes plus tard dans la cheminée de la demeure familiale. Ehawee Frasnier, la mère de Callisto, qui était en train de broder, releva la tête de son ouvrage en entendant l'arrivée de sa fille.  
  
—  _Bonsoir ma chérie,_  déclara-t-elle.  
  
La femme posa sa broderie sur le canapé à côté d'elle et vint à la rencontre de Callisto. A plus de cinquante ans, Ehawee avait toujours le port de tête haut et se tenait aussi droite qu'un piquet alors qu'elle marchait en direction de sa fille. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène malgré quelques mèches blanches visibles étaient relevés en un chignon décontracté mais élégant qu'elle portait souvent lorsqu'ils dînaient en famille.  
  
—  **Bonsoir Maman,**  répliqua Callisto en Lakota.  
  
Le Français était la langue maîtresse de la demeure des Frasnier mais chacun des enfants parlait aussi parfaitement le Lakota, leur langue maternelle, et l'Anglais, langue de l'envahisseur comme aurait dit leur arrière-grand-mère, Marie-Jeanne Hébert.  
  
—  **Comment va Franz ?**  s'inquiéta Ehawee.  
  
Callisto poussa un léger soupir. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de lui rendre visite chez son père avant de se rendre au Ministère à Montréal. Franz était abattu et avait supplié Callisto de faire tout son possible pour arrêter ce monstre. La jeune femme avait eu du mal à retenir ses larmes alors que son ami sanglotait contre son épaule. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Monsieur Müller, le père de Franz, les regardait un air triste peignant son visage marqué par la rigueur de son travail à l'usine. Lui qui avait perdu sa femme des années plus tôt, savait ce que son fils pouvait ressentir dans de telles circonstances.  
  
—  **Mal. Très mal. Il est chez son père en ce moment. Isabella et Ludmilla ont été lui rendre visite dans l'après-midi.**  
  
Franz, Ludmilla, Isabella et elle étaient amis depuis leur scolarité à Ilvermorny. Les trois dernières s'étaient croisés plus d'une fois durant les réceptions que donnait la bonne société canadienne mais elles n'avaient fini par devenir proche que durant leurs études. Franz, quant à lui, avait des parents non-maj' et avait rencontré Isabella et Callisto lors de leur trajet en train jusqu'à Ilvermorny. La jeune femme se rappelait parfaitement de la première phrase qu'elle avait dit à Franz. Elle revenait des toilettes lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans le couloir. Le petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque, portait des vêtements moldus miteux et ne semblait pas à sa place dans le train les menant à l'école de sorcellerie.  
  
— Bonjour. Tu es perdu ? avait-elle demandé dans un Anglais impeccable.  
  
Franz avait relevé un visage surpris vers elle, ses joues avaient viré au rouge et il avait enlevé précipitamment la casquette qui recouvrait ses cheveux blonds.  
  
— Je... Il n'y a plus de compartiment de libre, avait répliqué le garçonnet, gêné.  
  
Il avait gardé le regard baissé mais Callisto avait remarqué qu'il ne cessait de lui lancer des coups d’œil intrigués.  
  
— Nous avons de la place dans le nôtre, si tu veux, avait-elle proposé en souriant.  
  
Franz avait semblé hésiter quelques secondes avant de finalement accepter. Le voyage s'était passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur bien qu'Isabella et Callisto aient rapidement compris que le garçonnet était un peu perdu dans cet univers si peu familier pour lui. Elles avaient répondu à toutes les questions dont elles connaissaient les réponses et Callisto avait éclaté de rire lorsque Franz, poussé par sa curiosité, avait fini par lui demander si elle était Indienne. Le jeune garçon était devenu encore plus rouge et la fillette qu'elle était, avait fini par lui dire qu'en effet sa mère était bien Lakota et que par conséquent elle avait des origines indiennes. Même à onze ans, Callisto savait que le monde non-maj' était bien moins tolérant que celui des sorciers concernant les peuples qui habitaient avant eux le territoire américain. Elle se doutait aussi qu'avant elle, Franz n'avait sans doute jamais vu de vrais Amérindiens autre part que dans les cirques ou les spectacles ambulants.  
  
—  **Ton père a envoyé un hibou à Monsieur Müller pour les inviter à dîner mais Franz a décliné l'invitation,**  expliqua Ehawee.  
—  _Ah ! Callie !_  s'exclama Charles Frasnier, son père, en pénétrant dans le salon.  
—  _Papa ! Comment allez-vous ?_  demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.  
  
L'homme ouvrit ses bras et serra sa fille dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
—  _Cela est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question, ma petite Parisette,_  répliqua-t-il.  
  
La jeune femme s'éloigna de lui et ne put manquer la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus. Chaque nouvelle affaire était un nouveau doloris pour ses parents, qui les empêchait de faire le deuil de leur fille tant aimée.  
  
—  _L'enquête avance. Nous travaillons avec des Non-Maj' cette fois-ci et cela se passe bien._  
—  _Tu ne penses pas qu'ils risqueraient de retarder l'enquête ?_  
  
Callisto haussa les épaules avant de dire que l'Inspecteur en charge du meurtre semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules et donnait l'impression de faire preuve d'un grand sens de déduction.  
  
—  _Enfin... Je ne peux pas vous en dire davantage mais je peux vous assurer que nous ne baissons pas la baguette et feront tout pour trouver le coupable. J'aimerais prendre un bain. Ai-je le temps avant que le dîner ne soit sonné ?_  demanda-t-elle.  
—  _Bien sûr ! Bien sûr,_  l'assura Charles en caressant le dos de sa fille.  
  
Callisto esquissa un sourire et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père avant de quitter la pièce. Sa chambre se trouvait à l'étage entre l'ancienne chambre d'Adam et celle d'Hector. Une salle de bains servait le premier étage tandis qu'une autre desservait le deuxième où se trouvaient les chambres des quatre plus jeunes enfants, dont celle de Cybèle. Callisto prenait soin de se rendre dans cette dernière le moins possible. Son père, submergé par le chagrin, avait refusé que quiconque touche à la pièce. Même la peluche avec laquelle Cybèle dormait chaque nuit n'avait pas bougé de sa place près de l'oreiller depuis le meurtre de sa sœur trois ans et demi plus tôt.  
  
Callisto allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre lorsque celle à sa gauche s'ouvrit. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et jeta un regard surpris dans la direction de son frère aîné.  
  
—  _Que fais-tu là ?_  questionna-t-elle.  
  
Adam avait quitté la maison de leurs parents pour prendre un appartement dans un hôtel tout à fait coquet des beaux quartiers d'Ottawa.  
  
—  _Bel accueil ! Je pensais que cela te ferait plus plaisir que cela de me voir,_  plaisanta-t-il.  _J'ai entendu dire pour la femme de Franz, je suis désolée, sœurette,_  ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
  
Callisto la serra doucement. C'était en partie grâce à lui si elle avait pu sortir la tête de la potion suite au décès de leur sœur. Elle l'avait détesté au début, lui qu'elle adorait pourtant tant adolescente. Adam avait été un des premiers à se reprendre et l'avait secouée plus d'une fois, lui assurant que jamais Cybèle n'aurait souhaité la voir aussi mal. Callisto avait été dure dans ses mots, lui reprochant d'être sorti cette nuit-là, lui crachant au visage qu'il n'avait pas l'air si affecté que cela par le décès de Cybèle. Cela avait été une période infernale pour les Frasnier mais, petit à petit ils s'en étaient sortis et la jeune femme savait qu'il ne restait plus qu'à appréhender le coupable pour qu'enfin ils puissent finir leur travail de deuil comme le méritait leur fille et sœur.  
  
—  _Merci Adam,_  répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Elle s'éloigna de lui après quelques secondes d'embrassades et reprit une mine sérieuse.  
  
—  _Mais j'étais sérieuse lorsque je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais là,_  déclara-t-elle.  
—  _Je m'en doutais,_  répliqua-t-il en souriant légèrement.  
—  _Enfin, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ce n'est pas moi qui passe le plus clair de mon temps dans ma garçonnière et ne daigne gratifier de ma présence les membres de ma famille qu'un week-end sur deux,_  plaisanta Callisto.  
—  _Déjà, ce n'est pas une garçonnière. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, ma chère petite sœur, je n'ai pas tant de succès que cela auprès de la gent féminine. Deuxièmement, et pour répondre à ta première question, Achille m'a demandé de venir. Je crois qu'il souhaite nous annoncer quelque chose._  
—  _Achille ? Nous annoncer quelque chose ?_  s'étonna Callisto.  
  
De tous ses frères, Achille était certainement celui qui se faisait le moins remarqué et cela n'était encore jamais arrivé qu'il doive annoncer des nouvelles à la famille.  
  
—  _Hector et moi pensons qu'il veut nous annoncer sa relation avec la jeune servante cracmou._  
—  _Théophélia ? Mais ce n'est pas comme si cela était une véritable nouvelle,_  remarqua Callisto.  _Il faut dire aussi qu'ils sont loin d'être discrets._  
—  _Que veux-tu, Callie ? Il faut croire que notre cher petit frère pense l'être,_  rétorqua Adam en se retenant difficilement de rire.  
  
Callisto secoua la tête, amusée, avant de prendre congé de son frère. Lorsqu'elle avait été réparti à Oiseau-Tonnerre, ses parents avaient fait installer, comme pour ses frères aînés, le symbole de sa maison sur l'un des murs. Celui de Callisto se trouvait en face de son lit, à gauche quand on entrait dans la pièce. Plus jeune, elle adorait l'admirer et lui demandait même parfois des conseils, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de Callie la barjot de la part de Léandre. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et y récupéra la robe qu'elle souhaitait mettre. Si Achille avait demandé à Adam de venir, Léandre et son épouse seraient très certainement là avec leur deux enfants, ce qui voulait dire que le repas ne serait sans doute aussi décontracté que l'aurait souhaité Callisto.  
  
La jeune femme pesta contre son cadet. N'aurait-il pas pu faire son annonce un autre jour ! Il savait pourtant que les jours suivants les équinoxes étaient toujours particulièrement durs pour leur famille.   
  
—  _Ah la famille,_  soupira Callisto en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.  _Oh bonsoir Théophélia,_  ajouta-t-elle en voyant la jeune servante.  
  
Cette dernière travaillait pour la famille depuis près d'un an et avait tout juste dix-sept ans. Elle était timide et rougissait facilement ce dont Adam, en bon taquin qu'il était, aimait déclenchet. La jeune fille avait de jolis yeux noisette, de bonnes joues et un sourire doux qui avait sans doute charmé Achille.  
  
—  _Bonsoir Mademoiselle Frasnier,_  répondit Théophélia. _Madame m'a demandé de faire couler votre bain. Souhaitez-vous que je vous aide à vous défaire de votre robe._  
—  _Ce serait très aimable de votre part, Théophélia,_  répondit Callisto en lui souriant.  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains et d'ouvrir la porte à son employeuse. Callisto se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce et posa sa robe sur le paravent avant de se glisser derrière. Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être lorsque Théophélia lui retira son corset quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
— _Savez-vous ce que souhaite nous annoncer mon frère ?_ demanda Callisto alors que la jeune servante l'aidait à retirer ses bas.  
  
Les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent et la policière sut qu'Adam et elle avaient vu juste.   
  
—  _Je n'en sais rien, Mademoiselle Frasnier. L'un des jeunes maîtres veut vous annoncer une nouvelle ?_  
—  _Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit vraiment d'une nouvelle mais Monsieur Adam m'a fait savoir que Monsieur Achille lui avait demandé de venir car il aimerait nous annoncer quelque chose._  
  
La pauvre Théophélia était rouge carmin et ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre. Callisto se retint de rire, la jeune fille était déjà bien assez dans l'embarras sans que sa future belle-sœur n'en profite pour se moquer d'elle.   
  
—  _Vous pouvez me laisser, Théophélia. Je vous appellerai lorsque j'aurai fini,_  déclara Callisto.  
—  _Très bien, Mademoiselle Frasnier,_  répliqua la jeune servante.  
  
Elle fit une légère révérence avant de quitter la pièce à reculons. Après voir retiré ses sous-vêtements, la jeune femme se glissa dans son bain. L'eau chaude lui décontracta les muscle tandis que le parfum entêtant des sels de bains lui permit d'oublier l'odeur du sang qui l'avait poursuivie toute la journée. La jeune femme aurait bien souhaité pouvoir plonger la tête sous l'eau mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de sécher ses cheveux naturellement et qu'un sortilège donnait toujours un effet des plus étranges sur sa chevelure.  
  
Dans sa tête tournait des images de la scène de crime, Callisto essayait de se rappeler le moindre indices qu'elle aurait pu manquer tout en frottant son corps.   
  
—  _Mademoiselle Frasnier,_  appela la voix de Théophélia de l'autre côté de la porte.  _Madame votre mère m'a demandé de vous dire que Monsieur Léandre et sa famille étaient arrivés._  
—  _Merci Théophélia. Je sors du bain,_  rétorqua-t-elle en se levant.  
  
L'eau ruissela sur son corps et elle sortit du bain après avoir récupéré la serviette de toilette que Théophélia avait posé non loin. Elle se sécha consciencieusement et enfila son pantalon et sa chemise avant d'appeler Théophélia pour qu'elle l'aide à serrer son corset et passer sa robe.  
  
— Comment souhaitez-vous être coiffée, Mademoiselle Frasnier ? demanda la jeune fille lorsqu'elle fut habillée.  
—  _Un chignon simple et rapide à faire, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire attendre les autres trop longtemps,_  répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
Callisto en profita pour attraper son poudrier et se mit un peu de poudre sur le visage et le cou avant de se parfumer à l'eau de rose.  
  
—  _Merci Théophélia. C'est parfait,_  dit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.  
  
D'un pas rapide, la jeune femme quitta la salle de bains et descendit les escaliers. Du hall, elle pouvait entendre les conversations qui se déroulaient dans le salon.  
  
—  _Ah ! Nous avons failli t'attendre, sœurette !_  s'exclama Adam en se levant.  
  
Le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle et lui offrit son bras.  
  
—  _Tu as manqué le magnifique rapport de Léandre sur son dernier séjour à New-York,_  chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de sa sœur.  
  
Callisto esquissa un sourire et dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas éclater de rire. Léandre était un garçon sérieux et triste qui parlait toujours de manière égale ce qui rendait tous ses récits plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres.  
  
—  _Léandre ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?_  questionna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son frère aîné.  
—  _Très bien et toi, chère sœur ?_  répliqua-t-il.  
  
L'homme se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser sur la joue tandis que Callisto lui assurait qu'elle se portait très bien. La jeune femme tourna son visage vers sa belle-sœur. Doris Frasnier née Grace avait quatre ans de plus qu'elle et deux ans de moins que son époux. Comme ce dernier, elle avait fréquenté la maison Serpent Cornu durant ses études à Ilvermorny, durant lesquelles ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Ils s'étaient mariés au printemps mille huit cent quatre-vingt-dix, après deux années et demi de fiançailles, un peu plus que l'exigeait la tradition. Doris était une femme au visage triste et au sens de l'humour inexistant ce qui allait parfaitement à Léandre qui en manquait lui aussi cruellement.  
  
Le couple avait deux enfants. L'aîné, un garçon prénommé Joseph,avait fêté son sixième anniversaire deux mois plus tôt tandis que la cadette, Cornélia, allait sur ses quatre ans.  
  
Polie, Callisto les salua tous avant de se tourner vers ses deux autres frères. Hector était un joyeux luron de presque vingt-deux ans, potionniste passionné, il travaillait depuis sa sortie d'Ilvermorny pour Monsieur Pichery, un vieil homme acariâtre qui tenait une boutique de potions sur l'allée des potionnistes. Venait ensuite Achille qui dépassait de plusieurs centimètres tous les autres membres de la famille malgré ses dix-neuf printemps. Le jeune homme avait l'air gêné mais salua pourtant chaleureusement sa sœur, la gratifiant même d'une accolade qu'il souhaitait sans doute réconfortante.  
  
—  _On m'a laissé entendre que tu désirais nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle,_  déclara-t-elle lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée de lui.  
  
Du coin de l’œil, elle fit Hector et Adam échanger un regard amusé alors que leur frère rougissait.  
  
—  _Cela peut attendre le plat principal,_  répliqua tout simplement Achille.  
—  _Passons à table alors,_  proposa leur père.  
  
Callisto tourna son regard vers ses parents et ne put manquer les sourcils froncés de sa mère. Cette dernière profita du mouvement pour venir passer son bras sous le sien et murmurer dans sa langue :  
  
—  **Ne t'y mets pas, Callie ! Tes frères en ont déjà assez fait.**  
—  **Pardon Maman,**  rétorqua-t-elle,  **je ne le referai plus.**  
  
Ehawee hocha la tête visiblement satisfaite avant d'aller retrouver son époux en tête du petit groupe. Callisto échangea un regard avec Hector et Adam et dut se retenir pour ne pas pouffer.  
  
—  _Savez-vous ce qu'Achille souhaite nous annoncer ?_  demanda Léandre en ralentissant le pas pour être à leur hauteur.  
—  _Aucune idée,_  rétorqua Hector en souriant largement.  
—  _Pas la moindre,_  répondit en même temps Adam avant d'éclater de rire en silence.  
  
Léandre leva les yeux en silence, poussa un soupir agacé et porta son attention sur sa sœur.  
  
—  _Callisto. Aurais-tu une idée ?_  
—  _Je pense qu'il serait mieux d'attendre qu'Achille nous l'annonce pour en être certains,_  répliqua-t-elle.  
—  _Comme vous le désirez !_  
  
La jeune femme ne put manquer la pointe d'irritation dans la voix de son frère aîné et dut réprimer une pensée peu aimable qui naissait dans son esprit. Comme à chaque repas, Callisto prit place entre Adam et Hector. En face étaient installés Léandre et sa famille alors qu'Achille était assis à côté d'Hector et de leur mère. Le début du repas se passa dans une ambiance calme. Leur père, Léandre et Adam parlaient des affaires de l'entreprise familiale et Callisto devait prendre sur elle pour suivre la conversation. Finalement, la discussion finit par dériver sur les nouveaux marchés potentiels et la ligue de tempérance qui avait réussi à pousser le Premier Ministre, Wilfrid Laurier, à tenir un référendum en septembre sur la prohibition de l'alcool. Cela inquiétait grandement Charles Frasnier qui en plus de son activité dans le textile tenait aussi une fabrique de whisky.   
  
—  _Je pensais implanter l'usine au Québec, déclara-t-il. Je pense que c'est la province la moins susceptible de basculer du côté de la ligue de tempérance._  
—  _C'est bien vrai, Père,_  intervint Léandre.  _On voit bien que là-bas, elle est bien moins puissante notamment du fait du pourcentage de Catholiques dans la province. Les Catholiques et les Anglicans n'ont pas vraiment le désir d'interdire l'alcool contrairement aux autres courants protestants. Ces gens sont tout simplement impossibles,_  soupira-t-il.  _Merci Gretchen,_  ajouta-t-il lorsque la servante posa le plat de pommes de terre à côté de lui.  
  
Il attrapa les cuillères et se servit avant que Gretchen ne le fasse passer aux suivants. Finalement quand tout le monde fut servit en viandes et en légumes, les conversation retombèrent et le silence se fit.  
  
—  _Vous direz à Madame Harris que son plat était délicieux, comme toujours,_  déclara Charles lorsqu'il eut fini de manger.   
  
Son regard se posa ensuite sur Achille comme celui de la plupart des autres convives. Callisto s'essuya délicatement la bouche en attendant que son frère se décide enfin à prendre la parole.  
  
—  _Il me semble que tu souhaitais nous dire quelque chose, Achille,_  remarqua Charles.  
  
Callisto vit le visage de son frère prendre une teinte carmin alors qu'il se levait pour prendre la parole.  
  
—  _En effet. Je... J'ai à vous annoncer que je vais me marier._  
—  _Te marier ?_  
—  _Me marier,_  affirma-t-il.  
  
La jeune femme le vit faire un signe de la tête à Théophélia qui attendait dans un coin de la pièce avec les autres domestiques. Timidement, la jeune Cracmou vint vers lui.  
  
—  _J'ai demandé sa main à Théophélia et elle a accepté._  
—  _Et qu'en disent ses parents ?_  questionna Charles.  
—  _Comme vous le savez très certainement, Papa, son père est mort et sa mère nous a donné sa bénédiction._  
—  _Dix sous canadiens qu'elle est enceinte,_  souffla Adam à l'oreille de Callisto.  
  
Cette dernière tourna un regard surpris dans la direction de son frère. Achille n'aurait tout de même pas fait cela. Elle reporta son attention sur ce dernier et la toute jeune domestique dont les joues étaient aussi rouges que des coquelicots. Elle étudia rapidement la silhouette de Théophélia espérant déceler un indice qui permettrait d'affirmer ou d'infirmer les déclarations d'Adam sans y parvenir. Ce fut seulement lorsque la jeune fille resserra un peu plus les bras autour de son estomac que Callisto dut se rendre à l'évidence. Son frère avait réussi à mettre enceinte la domestique.  
  
Callisto reporta son attention sur Adam qui arborait une mine victorieuse. Elle secoua la tête, un air las imprimé sur le visage, avant d'observer les réactions des personnes autour de la table. Leur père arborait une mine sérieuse et semblait pensif. Leur mère n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que cela et la jeune femme devina que tout comme eux, elle savait depuis un certain temps déjà que la relation qu'entretenait Achille avec la domestique était loin d'être seulement professionnelle. Hector paraissait aussi amusé qu'Adam et Léandre les regardait en fronçant les sourcils, mais la réaction qui faillit arracher un rire à Callisto fut celle de sa belle-sœur. Doris avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait tout simplement outrée par la nouvelle.  
  
—  _Êtes-vous sûre de vous ?_  questionna Ehawee prudemment.  
—  _Sûrs et certains,_  rétorqua Achille.  
—  _Ce n'est pas à toi que je posais la question, Achille,_  rétorqua sa mère d'une voix calme.  
  
Le jeune homme baissa la tête, gêné, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers Théophilia. La jeune fille avait le bout des oreilles rouges et ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre.  
  
—  _Vous êtes encore jeune, Théophélia, vous avez encore le temps avant de vous marier._  
  
Callisto ne put s'empêcher de relever l'ironie de la remarque venant de sa mère qui s'était elle-même mariée dès sa sortie d'Ilvermorny, à tout juste dix-huit ans.  
  
—  _J'en suis certaine,_  déclara Théophélia d'une petite voix.  
—  _Très bien,_  déclara Charles.  _Achille, tu passeras nous voir ta mère et moi dans notre bureau à la fin du repas. Théophélia, vous pouvez retourner à vos quartiers. Nous aurons aussi à vous parler plus tard._  
  
La jeune fille baissa la tête, fit une légère révérence et quitta la pièce sans demander son reste.  
  
—  _Je désire vraiment l'épouser, Papa, insista Achille comme s'il avait peur que son père refuse._  
—  _Je le sais bien, mon fils. Nous conviendrons des détails après le dîner comme je viens de le dire. Assieds-toi !_  
  
Achille hocha la tête avant de reprendre sa place entre Hector et leur mère. Callisto ne pensait pas que leurs parents refuseraient leur mariage, après tout Charles lui-même avait épousé Ehawee alors qu'elle n'était absolument pas du même milieu social que lui. Toutefois, la jeune femme doutait que la grossesse de Théophélia soit prise de manière aussi légère. Elle esquissa un sourire. La soirée d'Achille allait très certainement être aussi agitée que la sienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce quatrième chapitre ? On rencontre enfin la famille de Callisto. Elle a beaucoup de frères et sœurs, sept en tout et on devrait les croiser plusieurs fois au cours du récit. On en apprend aussi un peu plus sur cette série de meurtres. Vous attendiez-vous à cela ?
> 
> A bientôt avec le prochain chapitre !


End file.
